


being alive

by hellodeer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: In the early morning, after he wakes up, Yuuri looks at Viktor sleeping next to him and thinks, I don’t deserve this happiness.





	

In the early morning, after he wakes up, Yuuri looks at Viktor sleeping next to him and thinks, _I don’t deserve this happiness._

It’s a constant thought, one that comes to him at least once a week, born out of being insecure and terrified all the time. It’s like he tricked fate, somehow: he’s been to the top of the world twice and he’s done nothing to deserve it. There’s Viktor, too, whom Yuuri has long realized is not unbreakable, not a god, but simply just a man. A good man, an incredible man, who has chosen to love Yuuri out of all the people.

“Stop thinking so much,” Viktor whispers, eyes still closed, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist. “You’ll give yourself a headache.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri answers, because that’s what he does, and Viktor sighs, because that’s what he does, too.

Then their alarm goes off. Viktor hits the ‘snooze’ button, mumbling and snuggling closer. Yuuri is comfortable and warm and clingy, so he lets Viktor snore through the alarm three more times.

Tomorrow is Saturday. Viktor will cook him breakfast, a typical Japanese one, his wrist a thin, delicate line while he cuts tofu for the miso soup. Sunshine will gleam from his wedding ring when he stands by the stove, watching the rice boil.

But today it’s eight in the morning, and they need to be at the rink at nine. They rush out of the house with some bananas and yogurt to eat on the way. Viktor drives them, and the traffic in Toronto is bad as always; Viktor swears loudly in Russian and honks a lot.

Viktor goes off to meet with the other coaches but before that Yuuri kisses him in the parking lot, like he does every morning. Viktor always smiles that sunny, lopsided grin, like he’s impressed by Yuuri and his bravery. Like he’s happy.

Yuuri heads to stretching and ballet class. It’s always lively, with so many young people around, especially Minami-kun, who glues himself to Yuuri the minute he walks through the door. Yuuri enjoys their whispered conversations, Minami-kun making blunt, sometimes rude comments in Japanese that never fail to shock Yuuri or make him laugh.

On the ice Yuuri gives everything he’s got. He’s twenty seven now, the same age Viktor was when he retired. He thinks he’ll go for another year, maybe two. Yurio-kun finally managed to snatch the gold from him last year, sending Yuuri home with the silver. It’s not an excuse, but it is a relief; Yuuri is tired. He loves skating, loves the ice and the way his body turns, flies through the air, but he loves other things, too, cooking and writing and teaching. He still hasn’t decided, but maybe he’ll become a coach. Maybe he’ll run a blog. Maybe he’ll have his own TV show, featuring him making meals and Viktor eating them, every Thursday at ten.

Viktor is hard on him still, makes him jump higher, dance smoother, back straight. But Viktor is also a flirt, can’t help the touches that linger and the smile that doesn’t fade. Yuuri stopped being embarrassed ages ago, and when he’s feeling playful he gives as good as he gets, working the ice with his most sensual moves, eyes never leaving Viktor.

When they get home Yuuri usually Skypes his parents. It’s morning in Japan, and they’re about ready to open the restaurant. Viktor talks to them too, sometimes, piecing together sentences in his broken Japanese.

Viktor doesn’t call his parents, but he does talk to his sister. She’s older than him by a couple of years, just had a baby boy. She was the only one from Viktor’s family to come to their wedding last year. She looked just like Viktor, except her eyes were brown and her hair long and thick.

In the winter, minus degrees and Viktor complaining it’s not cold enough, Yuuri makes him blintzes or zharkoye or kotleti, hugs him while Viktor sniffles.

They have sex before bed, but mostly they don’t, too tired from jumping and falling all day long. Either way they cuddle, and Viktor likes being the little spoon, so Yuuri holds him, kisses the back of his neck.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispers into his hair. Viktor mumbles something. “Are you happy?”

Viktor sighs. Yuuri dreads his answer, like he always does, sure this will be the time when Viktor finally realizes he can do better. But Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand from around his waist and brings it to his lips, kisses Yuuri’s palm.

“I’m very happy, Yuuri,” Viktor turns to face him then, looks into his eyes. “You make me very happy.”

Viktor kisses his chin and smiles. Yuuri believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> obg raiza @DuendeJunior pela ajuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> title is a reference to the song 'being alive', from the musical company


End file.
